1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable labor-saving battery device for a electric vehicle, and more particularly, to a battery device which can be installed on the electric vehicle to provide power to the electric vehicle, or letting user to disassemble said battery device, drag and recharge said battery independently without much effort. In the meantime, the battery device is able to provide anti-theft capability to the electric vehicle and is used as shopping cart for diverse functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric vehicles are suitable for short-range transportation for their light, handy structures and easy operations. Besides, electric vehicles are free from air-pollution and loud noise because they are powered by electricity instead of fuel; therefore they have become the choices for short-range transportation under the trends and requirements of environmental protection. They are suitable especially for people to shop for daily supplies and for helping the seniors and the disabled.
As to electric vehicles, the most critical issue that needs improvement lies in the battery device. For the battery device acting as the only power source to the electric vehicle, the electric vehicle will lose mobility if the electric vehicle is running out of battery and recharging is required. However, due to the limitation of present technology, the battery device can only last for a few hours, it is not so durable as the fuel cell. Besides, the battery life depends on the weight of the load and the weather, thus precise calculation of battery life is not achievable and power-shortage can happen any time. One question arises when the bulky and heavy battery device needs recharging, user often finds that moving the bulky battery set to be tiresome. Furthermore, since the battery set has to be recharged in house, if electric vehicle should run out of battery at a place far from home, that much more effort is required to move the battery device. For the reasons given above, it is desirable to provide a portable labor-saving battery device for easy transportation and recharge. The portable labor-saving battery device is suitable especially for the disabled or people suffered from weakness such as the elders.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has consequently developed and proposed a portable labor-saving battery device for electric vehicle. The battery device can move without additional auxiliary tool and help user to ease the burden. Besides, the battery device can act as a shopping cart when user disassemble it from the electric vehicle and can provide diverse practical functions to suit user""s need. Thus better usage of the battery device is achieved.
The object of the present invention is to provide a portable labor-saving battery device for electric vehicle, letting user to disassemble and drag the battery device independently. The battery device is equipped with extension bar and wheel set for better mobility and convenience, even if the user has to climb upstairs with the battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery device that acts as a shopping cart to let user go shopping at anytime without carrying additional shopping cart or bag. Thus the number of carry-on devices can be reduced, and the battery device can provide anti-theft capability to the electric vehicle.